memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel
The crew of the in 2293. ( ) Crew Manifest Unnamed Characters Communications officer This communications officer intercepted a distress call from the in 2293. ( ) :He was played by Thomas Kopache. : Lieutenant This lieutenant attempted to beam aboard El-Aurian refugees from the Lakul in 2293. ( ) :He was played by ''Trek regular Tim Russ.'' Navigator This lieutenant commander of the operations division served as navigator. He informed Captain Harriman that the Enterprise was the only ship in range to rescue the Lakul, which was trapped in an energy field later identified as the Nexus. He was later killed when the Enterprise became caught in the Nexus itself. ( ) :He was played by regular guest actor Glenn Morshower. :Although the grey collar was used in the Star Trek films to signify both science officers and operations division personnel, his specialty of navigator indicated he belonged to the latter. In the non-canon novel "The Captain's Daughter", the navigator was revealed to be an intimate friend of Demora Sulu. :'' See also '' Science officer This lieutenant served as science officer, and identified the Lakul as one of two transports carrying El-Aurian refugees to Earth. ( ) :She was played by Jenette Goldstein. : This is Goldstein's character's last name in ''Terminator 2: Judgement Day.'' Medical officer This Starfleet physician was due to report for duty aboard the Enterprise-B the Tuesday following the incident in the Nexus. ( ) :He was only mentioned in dialog. Female crewman This crewman served on the bridge of the Enterprise-B when the distress signal from the Lakul was received. Her workstation was to the right of the communications officer's. ( ) :She was played by regular ''TNG extra and stand-in Lorine Mendell, who received no on-screen credit for her appearance.'' Male crewman 1 This crewman served on the bridge of the Enterprise-B when the distress signal from the Lakul was received. He was telling the visiting reporters to leave Captain James T. Kirk alone for a while. ( ) :He was played by reguar ''TNG and Voyager extra and stand-in John Tampoya, who received no credit for his appearance.'' Male crewman 2 This crewman was present on the maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B in 2293. He was on duty on the bridge during the Nexus incident and the loss of James T. Kirk. ( ) :This crewman was played by regular ''TNG and Voyager extra and stand-in Carl David Burks, who also received no credit for his appearance.'' Male crewman 3 This Starfleet crewman served aboard the Enterprise-B during its maiden voyage. He manned the station next to the tactical station when the ship answered a distress call from the El-Aurian starships and the Enterprise-B was hit by the energy distortions from the Nexus. ( ) :This Starfleet officer was played by regular background actor and stand-in Jerry Quinn, who received no credit for his appearance. Footnotes Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel, List of Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel de:Liste der Crew der USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) fr:Personnel de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)